On The Run
by ObnoxiousXBanana
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley is a Muggleborn wizard on the run. He's never been faced with a life or death situation since his second year, but now there's no teachers to help him this time. Deatheaters, You-Know-Who. It can't get worse then this. While maybe it can... (T just to be safe but it should probable be K )
1. Introduction

**_Introduction - Sixth Year_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I want to because then I wouldn't be able to sit on my butt and write this._

* * *

><p>Sixth year. I couldn't go back. But I didn't want to stay behind while my friends did classes and hung out. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair when you're a muggle born. Or as they put it now. Mudblood. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff, Mudblood, Wizard. Forced to go on the run because of my blood line. Get caught and I might just get to see death. Peachy. My friends understand that I can't go back to school, but I don't think they understand enough to not be mad.<p>

I should be at Eton sitting in English and Science, but instead I risked it. Cloaked, I decided to go to Kings Cross to say goodbye to my friends, Ernie and Hannah. I could only go as far as the border entrance to the platform, any further would be even more risky.

As I entered I got stares from the Muggles. I know I looked dodgy. I looked around at the others and right away I could tell who were in my class. Biting my lip I moved on with my head low. I spotted Ernie right away. He was always the tallest kid I've ever known. I quickly walked over and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and whipped around to face me.

"Justin?" He spoke in a low voice for my blood status reason. I nodded, "Are the seriously stupid enough to come here now?" He smirked at me shaking his head.

"I wanted to say bye before you guys left. I mean a lot of kids aren't coming back for the last two years," I looked over to the entrance to Kings Cross hoping to see Hannah, but frowned looking away disappointed.

"Yeah I know. My parents were talking about it last night," Ernie's parents have been You-Know-Who's followers ever since the beginning of the first Wizarding War from what he can remember. Its how they got together. They hated Muggleborns, but Ernie was never like them. He was friends with me instantly and payed for it when he went home for Christmas.

"Hey Macmillan!" Someone called out, "Who's that you talking to? You-Know-Who?" The boy, Anthony Goldstein, started laughing along with Michael Corner while the smaller boy, Terry Boot, hit Anthony's shoulder glaring at his friends.

"Like you would be able to tell if it really _was_ You-Know-Who, Anthony," I looked at where the voice came from and saw Hannah Abbott glaring intensely at the boys with her trolley in front of her. I smiled at her arrival and how she came at the exact right moment.

"Oh yeah Abbott?," I saw Terry roll his eyes at Anthony's cockiness.

"Yeah," Hannah also rolled her eyes sighing as she pushed her trolley over towards us, "What idiots they are..."

Ernie let out a chuckle as I grinned lightly at her. She was really quite short, but I think her personality and looks make up for it. Even at sixteen shes wearing pigtails. Not that she didn't look gorgeous in them its just a little childish for sixteen. And of course Ernie _had_ to comment about them, "You're seriously _still_ wearing pigtails?"

Hannah surprisingly laughed lightly, "I happen to like them Mr. Macmillan."

"Sorry. I'm just saying you're getting a bit old for wearing them."

Hannah frowned at him, "One more word about my pigtails and I'll push you off the train while its moving."

I managed to suppress my laughter for the sake of me being conscious after the two leave. Ernie just threw his hands in the air and said, "Backing off."

"Thank you," Then she turned to me, "You gonna be okay Justin?" She spoke quietly talking to me. It made me feel different. I just nodded.

"Aren't you going over to Eton like you were supposed to?" Ernie said.

"Not allowed. It's in plain sight and Deatheaters are practically everywhere," I let out a faint smile as Hannah closed eyes and hugged me tightly.

"Don't get caught please..." Hannah spoke quietly with her voice trembling slightly. It was like when she was warning me about the monster in second year and how it was serious.

"Hannah's right," Ernie piped up, "We don't want to hear that you've been caught from the Daily Prophet," I heard him mumble something about how he doubts they'd say anything.

"I'll be careful. I promise," Ernie smirked as Hannah let go off me.

"Like I believe that," Ernie laughed, "I told you to be careful four years ago and you weren't careful at all," We laughed for a moment. It was like old times.

Ernie was the first to stop as he glanced at the clock, "We have to get on the train before it leaves," He frowned, grabbed Hannah's arm as they pushed their trolleys threw the portal to the platform.

I frowned tugging the hood of my cloak down to cover my face and began to walk towards the exit. It upset me not being able to go on the train with them. I guess I have to deal with it. I walked silently down the sidewalk towards the Leaky Cauldron. When I opened the door it was empty except for Tom snoring behind the counter. I shook my head and continued to the back door.

I promised I wouldn't get caught so why was I being stupid and going near Knockturn Alley? I stood in front of the brick wall thinking whether I should go in or not. I sighed and slowly walked back into the Leaky Cauldron.

In the corner I saw two black figures. I bit my lip as I lowered my head and began to walk towards the door. I don't remember how but I ended up sprinting out of the Leaky Cauldron full speed. That kind of gave it away. I turned down an empty alley way and hid behind a garbage can. Can't wait for the real chase to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>First story so please don't judge. I thought this would be a good intro for this story so enjoy? No? Whale then. Bless you if you sneezed while reading this story :P And any suggestions for the his seventh year on the run you can pm me or comment and I might use it? <strong>

**BU BUH BYE! cx**


	2. Chapter 1 - Bad Run In

**_Chapter Two_ -_Bad Run In_**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. JKR does._

* * *

><p>I kept my face hidden behind a Muggle newspaper. I had the Daily Prophet concealed inside, but I started getting sick of reading all the lies blurting out of it. I think it was September 7th? That's when the <em>Muggle Registration Commission<em> was started by the Ministry. Any Muggleborns caught got sent to Azkaban or get the Dementers Kiss. That was the main reason I was hiding in a substation. Ernie started sending me letters late March this year, but he stopped in the middle of July. I hadn't received any news since then so I've been reading the Daily Prophet trying to pick out whats true and whats false.

From what I've heard Harry Potter is trying his best to defeat You-Know-Who. Its not that I don't believe him or have any faith its just that his opponent has more experience and is _much_ stronger.

I looked up from my news paper. The station was empty except for me and the waitress. Odd. I began reading again as I hear the door open. I look up to see an elderly man, I'd guess he's in his early fifties or late forties.

The man had longer hair that was sort of curly. He looked dodgy from the first I saw him. He glanced over at me glaring as he caught my eye. He started to walk over so I did what my instincts told me to. Hide. I quickly moved the news paper in front of my face hoping he would pass by me.

I peeked over the newspaper once again. The man looked towards the waitress and began to walk towards her. I watched as he started up an intense conversation with the woman. What caught my eye was what he pulled out of his back pocket. It looked like a normal tree branch, but I knew it was actually a wand. Deatheater? Maybe...

I decided to close the newspaper and stand up. I looked a lot less scared then I actually was which is saying a lot. I slowly began to walked out of the substation pulling my hood over my face.

"I swear that kid has a newspaper with _moving _pictures," The waitress said to the man as I walked by, "I think I must be hallucinating..."

I bit my lip as I walked out the substation. Then my instincts kicked in again and I ran to the stairs dropping my newspaper. I tripped up the stairs and started using my hands to push myself up to the top. I pushed threw the crowded streets and ran to an open garage sliding under it.

I laid on the ground out of breath thinking about everyone else I knew at Hogwarts for their seventh year. They get to finish. I don't. Another unfair fact that I have to deal with. I sighed as I peeked under the garage door. My eyes widened as I saw the man across the street. I backed away from the door debating whether or not I should close it. I decided I'd better not for noise purposes and 'giving myself away'.

I felt around for a back door out of the garage, but found nothing. I then thought of the stupidest most idiotic idea _ever_ and I went for it. I slid out from under the garage door and stood up and looked over at where the deatheater was standing. He was gone. I shrugged it off and walked down the street again.

A couple minutes later I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I froze not daring to look behind me and I didn't need to because the person who grabbed hold of me whipped me around and I was face-to-face with the same deatheater from the substation.

"Look what we have here," He grinned wickedly at me and turned me around shoving me to move forward, "Keep moving."

He pushed me along for a couple minutes tell we turned down an empty street then he pulled his wand out on me and cornered me down an alleyway.

"So," He started, "Who _do_ we have here?"

I thought for a moment and in a small voice I said the first name that popped into my head, "Ernest Macmillan..."

The man laughed mockingly at me, "What. A. Liar," A sudden spike of pain shot threw me as I got slammed against a wall, "I know the Macmillan's and you aren't one of them from my knowledge. Now who are you really?"

"Not saying..." I violently brought my elbow up to the mans face slamming it into his nose causing him to back up. That's when I made a run for it.

I turned out of the alley at full speed and then suddenly fell backwards in pain. Two tall figures stood above me. I couldn't tell who they were after the hit with one of them because m vision got blurry fast.

One snorted, "Nice runaway," He was younger judging from his voice, but I knew he was the same man from the train station. He sounded younger then he looked that was for sure.

I started coughing as the taller one picked me up by my throat and pinned me against the wall, "So. Ready to tell us who you are?" He was growling almost. I shook my head trying to get air, "Fair enough," The last thing I remembered was being knocked out and everything was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go the first chapter cx Its kind of short, but I didn't know what to add to it and I got a question about the time in the introduction takes place. Its supposed to be sixth year since its the introduction and all, but the rest of the story takes place in seventh and beyond. Hope it makes sense, and I was thinking about changing POVs, but I dunno so yeah. Here's chapter one. Hasn't been checked for errors just yet xD<strong>


End file.
